


BTS! in love with me!? (a mary sue fic yall)

by Kooki_GAD



Series: A Mary Sue Fanfic Y'all! [1]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A MARY SUE FANFIC, Concluded, DO NOT LIKE MARY SUE OK!?, Every fanfic cliche EVER, F/M, Finished, for all you cracky crackheafs, psychotic, she is psycotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kooki_GAD/pseuds/Kooki_GAD
Summary: He spotted you,  from the crowds. YOU.They met you backstagenow they ALL want you to be their girlfriend!THIS IS A FANFIC MOCKING THE Y/N OR MARY SUE FANFICTION WRITING STYLE.DONT LIKE, DONT READ*Prepare for criiiiiiiiiinge*
Relationships: Reader/BTS - Relationship
Series: A Mary Sue Fanfic Y'all! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179326
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. The life of a dramatic, and psychotic Mary Sue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall!!!  
> I hope u enjoy this fic! It’s really goofy, I legit just did it for fun  
> ENJOYYYYY  
> ARMY

ASHLEY: (Y/n's only friend) 'Oh my god! You have tickets to the BTS concert! Thats so cool!'  
MARY: (Y/n) 'Ahh Ashley, I only have them because I miraculously found front row tickets to the concert, and I think BTS are stupid and they all look the same.  
ASHLEY:'If you don't want to go, why don't you sell them online? People will pay thousands for them.'

MARY: No, because i am very stubborn and really a horrible friend.

*MARY'S brother, breathes in MARY's direction*  
MARY: ugh i hate you! My family and the whole world hates me!

An insight into the life of Mary, which is very original.


	2. The concarrrrrrrt (i know its incorrect, grammar police)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says :)

MARY: *gets dressed into a baggy jumper, leggings and converse. (Classic Mary Sue apparel)*

MARY'S MUM: Dear daughter who is obviously my favorite child even though she denies it, BREAKFAST IS READY!!!

MARY: Wait mom! I've gotta put my hair into a messy bun, just like the effinate VSCO girl I am.

MARY'S MUM: *huffs like a winded rhinoceros*

MARY: *Rushes down the stairs, and crashes into her brother*  
MARY: I haz been the bullied! I iz the unwanted child.

MARY'S BIG SISTER (Emma): Oh STFU u sad excuse of a...

MARY: ITS CHILD ABUSE!

MARY:*Grabs piece of lightly buttered toast, and leaves*

MARY'S MUM: But we don't even have bread?

MARY: *speedwalks towards the stadium. Miraculously beating the crowd.*

RANDOM GIRL: Oh look, the protagonist.

MARY: Lo and behold, the rival (Who no one cares to admit, but is actually a mirror image of me).

RANDOM GIRL'S POSSE OF VIPERS: Are you gonna have that, Random girl?

RANDOM GIRL: Watch, as the cup of Pumpkin Spiced latte frappe wappechino lands on the main character's shirt.

MARY: *Starts sobbing uncontrollably*

*RANDOM GIRL AND CO., leaves*

RANDOM ASIAN MAN IN FACE MASK AND SUNGLASSES: Are you ok? 

MARY: *Keeps on crying.*

R.A.M.I.F.M.A.S.G.: Look woman, I'm taking time out of my busy schedule to ask whats wrong. I'm asking like I give two hoots.

MARY: I-I.

R.A.M.I.F.M.A.S.G: Hurry up and spill your problems. I have to go rehearse.

MARY: MY FAMILY IS ABUSING ME AND A RANDOM GIRL SPILLED A PUMPKINSPICEDLATTEFRAPPEWAPPECHINO ON MY JUMPERRRRRRRR.

R.A.M.I.F.M.A.S.G.: Sounds rough.

MARY:... YOU'RE A PART OF THE SHOW!?

R.A.M.I.F.M.A.S.G WHO'S VOICE IS BEGINNING TO SOUND LIKE KIM TAEHYUNG'S: Holy mother of god and all her evil cousins! Just meet me backstage and i will explain everything.

MARY: YASSSSSSSS, come here the love of my life. (She still hasn't cottoned on) Don't you just hate working for BTS. They are stupid af.

R.A.M.I.F.M.A.S.G AKA KTH: No comment. Honestly white people sometimes...

MARY: Touche


	3. Enter the *cough* Therapist  *cough* I mean "Bestie"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the typical best friend.  
> Gois thank yall so much for all the Kudos and hits and comments!!!  
> I made this chapter XL so…  
> ENJOYYYYYYY

MARY: *Walks into Stadium and sits in her front row seat*

GIRL SITTING NEXT TO HER: hey!

MARY: Hey!

GIRL SITTING NEXT TO HER WHO IS WASTING HER TIME TRYING TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH A SPOILT DELUSIONAL BRAT: What's your name? I'm Martha and I get bullied by random girl.

MARY: (whispering) Well its hard to see why. *Snickers, and not the snack*

G.S.N.T.H. AKA MARTHA: Huh? I'm supposed to give you love support like all teenage girl's besties do.

MARY: I just met this dreamy guy.

MARTHA: *Does a tired expression* Since i iz treated like therapist, i iz therapist. PlEaSE elaBoRAtE.

MARY: And he was Asian.

MARTHA: aNd WhIcH kiNd oF aSiaN?

MARY: Ya know, your typical "Your-parents-say-he's-Chinese-but-hes-actually-Korean" guy?

MARTHA: aND wHaT dOEs hE loOK lIkE?

THE CONCERT: *Starts*

R.A.M.I.F.M.A.S.G AKA YA BOI KTH: *appears on stage*

MARY: (Screaming) Oh MY GAWD OH MY GOD OH MY FLIPPING FLOPPING GOD ITS HIM!!!!!

YA BOI, V: Well, this is even more stoopid than before. Hey coffee girl!

MARY: *has a whole seizure*

V: Meet me backstage, after the concert, oki?

MARY: *Dies*

ThEraPiST MARTHA: Aww their first convo!!!

______________________________________  
AFTER THE CONCERT ENDS  
______________________________________

MARY: Whoop! The concert has ended. Now time to meet my soulmate.

MARTHA WHO IZ NOT THERAPIST ANYMORE: What about me?

MARY: Witness, as I abandon you to walk home by yourself at midnight. Like the horrid friend I am <3.

MARTHA WHO IZ SIMP: Bye bestie!!!

MAI FROM ATLA: You literally have known her for six hours. How long was that concert???

MARY: The same amount of time in the series that you do nothing. Now go somewhere else. *Grabs her by the buns and YEETS HER!?*

MARY THE MURDERESS: *Walks backstage, making full use of her white privilege*

YA BOIS, DA BTS GENG: Hey! Tae told us about you.

MARY: OH MY GOD I LOVE YOUR MUSIC!!!!! MAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GIVE ME SUGAR THINGS LIKE MONAYYY!!!

YA BOI SUGA: *confused Suga noises*

DA REST OF BTS: Errrrr, sureeeeeeeeeeeeee.

MARY: YAYAEEEEEEEE

RANDOM GIRL AND HER POSSE OF VIPERS: Well shoot…


	4. thE tIRiNg lIfE oF a GIrLFriEnD oF bTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh the last chapter.  
> just a conclusion

MARY: i am roooooling in riiiiiiches. i am a seeeeecret, not so secret girrrrrlfriennnnnd. the armmmmysss wil murder me but i dont caaaaaare. i just want to llliiiiiive likee this forrrrever

MARY: *literally steps on jimin in her self centred singingness*

JIMIN: *screams in agony*

MARY: i love you too baby!

NAMJOON: Mary, that isnt nice!

MARY: *lowers her surpisingly-karenish shades*

MARY: i thought you said you loved me! *looks dramatically at joonie* THERES SOMEONE ELSE, ISNT THERE!

NAMJOON: *looks confused for a second*

HYPOPOTLIA: bad move stew boy

MARY: AYE! Gin! the tallest one! ginny boy!

JIN: *enters the room looking scarred for life* yes mary dear?

MARY: are you boys seeing other people?

JIN: *looks incredulous* of course we a…

MARY: IM LEAVING TO GO HIT ON ANOTHER MALE PERSONALITY!!!!!! AND YOU CANT STOP ME! HARRY STYLES, HERE I COME!

MARY: *leaves room*

JIN: of course i am seeing other people. im not blind.

THE END


End file.
